Annoying Orange: Kung Fruit
Kung Fruit is the 69th episode in the Annoying Orange series. Transcript Orange: Hey, hey Chocolate Ball! Hey! Chocolate Ball! Coconut: (groans) Orange: Hey, Chocolate Ball! Why are you wearing a scrunchie? Coconut: (laughs) Most annoying one! Not all this what it seems. Orange: Whoa! Just like Grandpa Lemon! Grandpa Lemon: Looks like I'm not the only on who lost his pants. (laughs) Orange: (laughing) Coconut: (swinging his nunchuk and he laughs) My name is Coconut! Master of Kung Fruit, and soon, this very kitchen! Grapefruit: Oh, well, what do we have here? (Coconut yells, and charges) Orange: Uh-oh! (Coconut beats up Grapefruit) Grapefruit, Midget Apple, Orange, & Marshmallow: (screaming) (Coconut beats up Grandpa Lemon) Grandpa Lemon: Ouch! Pear: Hey, what's going on in here?! (Coconut yells, and beats up Pear) Pear: Oof! OOOWWW!! (Coconut yells, and throw starfishes to Midget Apple & Marshmallow) Midget Apple: OOOOWWWW!!! Marshmallow: Yay! I made a new friend! (Coconut yells, and charges to Orange) Orange: Uh-oh! (Coconut swirls up, and beats up Orange by throwing) (Orange screams, bonk on a broom, and rolled himself under the stove) Orange: Ow. Coconut: (laughs) My oppenents have lied vanished! There kingdom, mine to rule with an Iron Fist! Iron Fist: Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a killer. (title card) Orange: Whoa. What happened? Who was that Coconut? Ninja Fruit: Did somebody just say Coconut? Orange: Hey! Who said that? Ninja Fruit: I see you have a question. Perhaps you should ask a NINJA....fruit! Orange: Ummmm....Okay. Where am I? Ninja Fruit: In my shadowy dojo. Orange: You mean under the stove? Ninja Fruit: Yeah, maybe. This Coconut you spoke of, does he practice-? Orange: Kung Fruit? Ninja Fruit: Ah, and so returns my mortal enemy to wreck havoc upon the kitchen. Orange: Hmm...I don't know about havoc, but he wrecked everything else. (laughs) Ninja Fruit: There's not time for laughter! Orange: Huh? Ninja Fruit: I will teach you the ancient ways to the ninja fruit, so that you might return to the counter, and destroy all that.....needs destroy.....,mostly the Coconut. Orange: Ummmm....wouldn't you just be faster if you beat him up? (record scratches) Ninja Fruit: Yeah, I'm not gonna do that. Orange: (groans) (electronic music playing as montage of Ninja Fruit mentoring Orange plays) Orange: Thanks for everything, Ninja Fruit! Especially, the P.Js! Ninja Fruit: Yes, your training's almost complete. There's actually only one more thing that I can probably even teach you. MACHINE WASH COLD, AND THEN TUBBLE DRY!! Orange: Ummm.....Is that like whacks on, whacks off? (in the kitchen, Coconut being the king of the kitchen, and everyone's in cages, exept Grapefruit. Grapefruit's a jester.) Grapefruit: Now, uhhhhh...I made that myself. You let me know, if it's to sweet, okay? Midget Apple: Sell-out! Grapefruit: Yeah, well, check out your little buddy. Marshmallow: (singing to Starfish) Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Starfish: I love you, Marshmallow! Coconut: (throws his chocolate milk hard on the ground) Silence!! I......I sense of presense. Familiar yet deadly. Orange: Hey, hey Shellhead! Coconut: Show yourself, foolish dog! Orange: (teleports into the counter) What's crackin'? (laughing) Midget Apple: Whoa! Marshmallow: Hey, is that--? Pear: Orange! Coconut: Awwww. The annoying one was trained to the of my enemy. I WILL BREAK YOU WITH THE POWER OF KUNG FRUIT!!!! Orange: Hey, hey Coconut! Coconut: Yes? Orange: Eat my husk! (laughs) Coconut: (laughs) Prepare for doom! Pear: Uh-oh. Midget Apple: Oh, no! Orange: Wait for it. Coconut: (yelling) Orange: Wait for it. Coconut: (keeps yelling) Orange: Hey, hey Coconut! Coconut: (keeps yelling) Orange: Knife. Coconut: (got killed by Knife, very hard) OH!!! Pear & Midget Apple: Whoa! Orange: Uhhh! That looks like a royal pain! (laughing) (Dane takes the coconut away) Pear: Dude, that was so ninja! Marshmallow & Starfish: Yay! Ninja Fruit: Well done, my polty pupple. You defeated my mortal enemy, and returned honor to the ninja fruits! Orange: Yay! Thanks, Sensay! (record scratches) Ninja Fruit: And I'm still gonna need the suit back. Orange: Oooohhhhh. Ninja Fruit: Come on, I told you! It was a loner! Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 3